


A Toast to The Maw Walker

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Ballroom Dancing, Dresses, Ember Court, F/M, Khadgar is Mentioned, Nicknames, No Angst, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Partying, The Maw (Warcraft), Toast, Wine, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Spoilers, elorassa is in a happy marriage theotar x elorassa as a romantic relationship does not exist, i love theotar, mentions of depression if you squint, theotar and elorassa arent in a romantic relationship elorassa is in a happy marriage, theotar has a crush if you squint, theotar supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Renathal and Theotar make a toast to Elorassa.Theotar Supremacy <3
Relationships: Theotar the Mad Duke/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	A Toast to The Maw Walker

Elorassa crossed her legs as she sat on the comfortable chair, watching the others dance. She didn’t see anyone she recognized, but she did see Prince Renathal conversing with guests. 

  
  


The night elf sat alone, a flavorful drink on the table in front of her. She listened to the soft, relaxing music that everyone else slow-danced to. Her lavender hair hung to the side as she tilted her head, humming the song that Theotar had taught her. 

  
  


She perked her head up when Renathal approached, a glass of wine in his hand. “Are you enjoying the party, Elorassa?” He asked. 

  
  


Elorassa nodded. “It’s fun.” She commented. 

  
  


“Why aren’t you dancing with everybody else?” He asked, concerned. 

  
  


“I’ve nobody to dance with. I know you, of course, but I’m sure you’re busy.” She said. 

  
  


“I invited Theotar here, but it appears as though he hasn’t arrived yet, which is strange. He’s always on time.” Renathal said. 

  
  


The female shrugged. “Maybe he just didn’t want to come.” She mumbled.

  
  


“Oh, I’m sure that’s not true! I told him you were coming, and he was excited to hear it.” The prince told her. 

  
  


“Maybe he was excited because he was sure I was coming and he didn’t come because he didn’t want to see me.” She laughed, insulting herself.

  
  


“Don’t make fun of yourself.” The prince said with a frown. “Theotar likes you a lot, and wherever you go, he’d follow. I’m sure he’s coming.” 

  
  


The druid shrugged. “Who knows? I sure don’t.” She said, taking a sip of the drink in front of her. “Hey, is there alcohol in this?” She asked.

  
  


Renathal tipped his glass of wine slightly to avoid spilling it and raised an eyebrow. “Not too much. Why?” 

  
  


“Nothing. I just thought it tasted weird.” She shrugged.

  
  


The prince nodded. “I have to talk to the other guests, but it was nice talking to you.” He said, walking away. 

  
  


_ Maybe I’ll just have some tea _ , the night elf thought, gulping the remaining liquid in her cup. 

  
  


In a room full of people, Elorassa felt like the loneliest person in the Shadowlands. She felt disconnected from people, and had even stopped talking to her husband because she didn’t feel the way she did when she talked to him. She still loved Khadgar, but her heart didn’t feel anything when she received a letter from him, and she felt guilty for it.

  
  


She had consulted a few people, and they told her that maybe she was just down in the dumps, and perhaps they were right. She felt tired, and often didn’t want to get out of bed and do her errands. 

  
  


She leaned back in her chair, the music transitioning from a slow-dance song to a more upbeat song, and everyone started to dance faster. The party had started an hour ago, but Theotar hadn’t arrived yet. Maybe he wouldn’t arrive at all.

  
  


Elorassa sighed. She thought about leaving altogether to just lay in her bed all day. 

  
  


Suddenly, something tapped her shoulder and she turned around, her black eyes meeting Theotar’s white eyes. 

  
  


“Oh!” She said in shock. 

  
  


The duke grinned. “Sorry I’m late, Elorassa.” He said. Instead of his torso being exposed, he was wearing a fancy suit. He adjusted his tie and cleared his throat. “I see you dressed up for the occasion as well.” He commented, looking Elorassa up and down. 

  
  


Elorassa was wearing a black dress that reached down to her thighs. The front didn’t wrap around her neck and instead was cut, exposing very little cleavage. A black bodice with laces on the front acted as a belt, holding the dress up. The puffed sleeves were on the middle of her arm, and she wore black gloves.

  
  


“Thanks, Theotar. You look wonderful as well.” She said, smiling. 

  
  


The duke wore a standard suit, and he wore black, shiny shoes instead of his regular ones. 

  
  


“You’re welcome and thank you, m’lady.” He said, bowing, which the night elf returned. 

  
  


“I was afraid you weren’t coming.” Elorassa said, chuckling. 

  
  


“It’s my fault. I wanted to style my hair differently, but I figured I was taking too long, so I just left it the way it is.” Theotar said. 

  
  


The female smiled. “Even so, you look amazing. You look handsome in that suit.” She said. 

  
  


“And you’re beautiful in that dress, but, then again, you’re always beautiful.” Theotar said, winking. 

  
  


Elorassa felt awkward at the comment, and she cleared her throat. “Thanks.” She mumbled, glancing down. 

  
  


The duke noticed her reaction. “Oh, did that comment offend you, m’lady? I apologize.” He said, bowing again.

  
  


“Oh, no, it didn’t offend me! I-I, ah, just took it as an advance, and I’m married.” She gulped, clearing her throat. 

  
  


“I didn’t know you were married, Elorassa! I won’t say anything like that again if you prefer.” The duke said awkwardly. 

  
  


“No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t sure if you knew.” 

  
  


Theotar cleared his throat, holding a cup of wine between his pointer and middle finger. Elorassa noticed this. 

  
  


“Does every Venthyr drink wine on special occasions?” She asked, genuinely curious. 

  
  


“Most do almost every day. I prefer tea, as you know, but today is a special day, so I will drink wine.” The duke replied. 

  
  


“Shall we have a toast?” The night elf suggested. 

  
  


“The prince will have a toast in a moment, but we will have our own personal toast after.” The duke said with a grin.

  
  


Just then, a loud sound caught the party’s attention. The music quieted down. Renathal stood above everyone else. “Ladies and gentlemen, this day, we brought down Sire Denathrius and reclaimed Revendreth!” He shouted, making the crowd cheer.

  
  


“We will bring honor and glory back to the land Denathrius corrupted, and we will be the glorious people we once were. We will cleanse our people and our land of their sins, and continue to cleanse souls of their sins for as long as the Shadowlands may exist!” He continued, his voice reaching every ear in the crowd.

  
  


This time, the crowd cheered louder, proud of themselves for participating in a good cause. “A toast to glory and honor, and most importantly the Maw Walker, who helped us take back our home!” He said. 

  
  


Everyone raised their glasses, and everyone cheered Elorassa’s name, thanking her for her help. 

  
  


After the toast, Theotar and Elorassa retreated to a more secluded spot, their wine glasses still in their hands. “Elorassa, you truly are a great woman and a great friend. You are honorable, kind, noble, patient, mature, and an overall perfect person. A toast to you, and a toast to our friendship.” Theotar said. 

  
  


The night elf and the duke touched their glasses together, and they took a deep sip from their drink, laughing. “You made my day better, Theo. You make me want to fight for my life, and I thank you for that.” She said.

  
  


Theotar smiled at her comment, and gripped her hand. “Do you want to dance with everyone else?” He asked. 

  
  


“Always.” The night elf replied. The duke led her onto the beautiful ballroom floor, and they slow danced together as friends, casually talking to each other as they danced. 

  
  


Elorassa loved Revendreth and her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if yall can see the picture i attached to this post but ill post the link rn if yall cant
> 
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/1e165997-7aca-4481-a9ba-02c275489196/de22w0a-52c7397c-06e5-47d2-8272-7e8bbd889105.png/v1/fill/w_1024,h_503,q_80,strp/_closed__outfits_adoptable_batch___auction_by_sophieaiden_de22w0a-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD01MDMiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC8xZTE2NTk5Ny03YWNhLTQ0ODEtYTliYS0wMmMyNzU0ODkxOTZcL2RlMjJ3MGEtNTJjNzM5N2MtMDZlNS00N2QyLTgyNzItN2U4YmJkODg5MTA1LnBuZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMDI0In1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.SiKp1Z21H1SGxvS387lRYnUZJDJFrFRbQzfihGwVChU
> 
> if that still doesnt work lemme know and i'll try something else.


End file.
